


The Golden Cure

by lillianmmalter



Series: Productive Procrastination [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy's hangover cure is far superior to Howard's in every way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



> Inspired by [truth_renowned's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned) fluff prompt over on [tumblr](http://lillianmmalter.tumblr.com/post/179436556280/101-fluffy-prompts).

"Your ‘miracle hangover cure’ couldn’t possibly beat mine," Howard boasted with a smirk. His bloodshot eyes and the slightly green tinge to his skin did not invoke confidence. Neither did the tall glass of gin and ginger he was sipping, which was a little too heavy on the gin for Peggy’s taste, especially so early in the morning. It wasn’t cocktail hour, after all; she didn’t care how much he believed in his hair of the dog cure.

She snorted at him, forcing herself not to flinch at the way it made her own headache throb behind her eyes.

“Bollocks.”

“It’s better than your plain water over there.”

“My cure happens to be en route from home,” Peggy said archly. Her headache throbbed again, so she took another sip of her room temperature water.

Howard rolled his eyes at her, then immediately seemed to regret it. He took another large drink from his glass, then chased it with a gulp of coffee. Peggy tried not to gag.

Just then, the familiar click step she’d been waiting for echoed down the hall. Daniel rounded the corner into the lab accompanied by the rich smell of cinnamon and warm bread. He stopped in the doorway, Pyrex held close to his chest with his right hand.

“Last night I was miffed you two were drinking all the good booze at that fundraiser without me, but to look at you, I think I’m glad I was stuck home with the baby.”

Peggy’s eyes were glued to the Pyrex. She made grabby hands at it until Daniel walked over to her and handed it over with a sardonic grin.

“And here I thought I was the one spending too much time with Jackie,” he teased.

Peggy lifted the lid and moaned.

“What is that?” Howard asked. When Peggy looked over at him he was leaning so far off his stool she wondered if he’d fall over completely. His two part hangover cure was completely forgotten behind him.

She smiled sweetly at him as she picked up one of the pieces of toast hidden inside. “It’s my golden hangover cure,” she said, and took a huge bite as powdered sugar drifted down onto her lap like snow.

Peggy moaned again as the flavor was everything she was hoping for. Daniel’s fatias douradas were almost like french toast, but fried instead of baked. She shoved the rest of the first piece into her mouth as soon as there was room for it, then picked up one of the fresh strawberries Daniel had packed on the side of the Pyrex and shoved that into her mouth too. 

Her hangover was already diminishing to practically nothing.

“Can I have some?” Howard asked. He was now hovering over Peggy’s right shoulder.

Peggy elbowed him in the ribs and protectively covered the dish with her other arm as Daniel laughed.

“Never get between Peggy and her golden slices,” Daniel said.

Howard pouted and went back to his gin and ginger, still a little green in the face. Peggy ate another slice of toast, confident in her own cure. Daniel deserved the biggest of kisses for coming through with it so admirably. 

After she ate the rest of the toast.


	2. Golden Slices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to the Golden Cure, because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what universe this is in, if anyone was wondering. It's just fluffy nonsense.

Peggy awoke with a groan, immediately regretting coming back to consciousness at all. Beside her, a more masculine groan echoed her complaint. Peggy had a few second’s panic before she remembered just who would be groaning next to her and why.

She dared to crack an eye open. All that could be seen of her bed partner was an unruly fluff of hair poking out of the bedclothes. Peggy smiled. Daniel hated how his hair looked in the morning, often rising before she did just so he could slick it down into his usual tamed and debonair style. At least she assumed that was why he did it. In the two months that they’d been dating, she’d only seen him unkempt a handful of times, and most of those had been due to other activities than sleeping.

She blinked and winced. Her eyes felt dry and itchy, and the little amount of light that filtered through the bedroom curtains made her head hurt.

Damn Jack for goading them into drinking so much last night. Peggy never could resist one-upping the boys, and Daniel could rarely resist one-upping Jack. The result was that all of them drank far more than they should. If any of them were functional this morning, Peggy would eat her favorite red hat.

Daniel groaned again and shifted, causing the mattress to jolt under them. Peggy whined and closed her eyes shut tighter.

Ow.

“Sorry,” he whispered, his voice rough but quiet.

For some unfathomable reason, he sat up and fumbled for his leg. It dropped to the floor with a too loud clatter and Peggy winced again.

“Wha’ ‘re you ‘oing?” she mumbled.

“Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

She grumbled, but complied. If he wanted to torture himself this morning, it was none of her business. She simply lacked any ability to care at the moment.

 

***

 

Some time later, Peggy woke again, this time with a discomforting feeling in her stomach which couldn’t make up its mind between nausea and hunger. When she peeled her eyes open, it was to see a glass of water on the nightstand with two aspirin laying next to it. There was also the delicious smell of cinnamon wafting through the air.

It was the cinnamon that prompted her to sit upright enough to take advantage of the gifts left for her. The water genuinely seemed to help, so she drank the rest of the glass before hauling herself out of bed and stumbling down the hall, empty glass in hand. She followed her nose into the kitchen, where Daniel was munching on something he had obviously recently fried if his attentions to the pan on the hob in front of him were any indication.

“What’s that?” Peggy asked, leaning bodily against the frame of the kitchen door.

Daniel turned to her. He still looked tired and disheveled, but also somehow unfairly alert.

“Golden slices,” he said. “You want some?”

“I’ll try one.”

Peggy still wasn’t certain her stomach could handle food, but they smelled divine, so she shuffled her way over to the table. Daniel set a plate of them down on the table in front of her. They were fried a golden brown, and dusted with powdered sugar. A bowl of fresh berries sat beside it.

She took one of the slices from the top of the pile and carefully bit into one corner. There was a satisfying crunch, and then her eyelids fluttered closed in bliss.

“Thif if amafing,” she said, quickly taking another bite.

Daniel was laughing at her, but she didn’t care. She was already halfway through her second slice, and loading berries onto a third to try it that way.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s an old recipe of my grandma’s.”

“Of course you cook,” Jack snarked from the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was worryingly pale. He shuffled over to the table and collapsed into one of the chairs. “You’re probably a regular Betty Crocker.”

“That any way to thank a guy for the use of his guest room last night?”

“You wouldn’t let me drive, and there’s no way I was fitting on that tiny thing you call a couch. Unless you meant for me to crawl into bed with you and Marge.”

He reached for the plate of golden slices, which Peggy quickly slid away from him to keep for herself. After a second’s thought, she slid the bowl of berries away from him too.

Jack blinked at the table, then leveled her with an unimpressed look and blinked at her too. Peggy picked up another slice and bit into it.

“Okay,” Daniel said slowly. “I guess I need to make more then.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, still staring reproachfully at Peggy, “I think you do.”

Peggy hummed in contentment and took another bite.


End file.
